Firefly
by EmmWebb
Summary: Two chapters of a CSI idea that I let die; partly because I was so young and loved to butcher good stories without knowing what I was doing. Feel free to read if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Viva Las Crime Scene**

**Hey… heh. Thanks for opening this! I'm re-writing this story; but don't worry, it'll turn completely different directions than before. And it'll be better written too. Anyways, I know you're probably tired of female OC's being thrown into things, but that's too bad. Sorry! I promise this will be good… If you help me out and give me some extra ideas. I'm completely open to constructive criticism, so leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Samantha… Wait, please!"

The woman in question was being followed closely by a dark haired man. Heads turned as co-workers stepped out of their path. They knew a scene was destined to follow; there always was when this girl was involved. After a while it became an everyday sight… But they still didn't mind watching. It seemed to excuse them of their own sins and insecurities.

Finally, as the pair reached the set of double glass doors, the woman turned to face her hunter. A thin layer of sweat was forming on his forehead, not from the chase, but more from stress and maybe a tinge of fear. His brown eyes searched her calm expression frantically; although his was relaxed with desperation. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Actually, I do John." The blonde named Samantha answered his question; and although his short breathing would usually amuse her, there was no sign of entertainment on either face. A heavy bag was beginning to weigh down her arm, as did the stack of books she was carrying. Samantha really hadn't realized that she had so much stuff in her locker.

She was going to Las Vegas. Or at least hoping she was. A week before she had been in for an interview, which had been accompanied by a gigantic wave of freedom. It was as if the burden of the Chicago Crime Lab had already been lifted off of her shoulders. It had been a _long_ time since she had an opportunity like this… And this was the first that she had actually recognized the chance. She wasn't going to let it slip that easily.

He had never disrespected her; but John and Samantha had never been close. Well, at least not as close as other cliques and couples around the lab. This is why it came to such a chilling surprise when he rested a gentle palm against her cheek. His eyes pleaded with her, and he had somehow magically become closer to her as he breathed his last request. "Samantha; Sam… Please don't do this…" Samantha had to pause for a second, barely able to tear her eyes away from the man. There was a sudden feeling of hope… As if she may actually be able to have a family here. To be wanted. There was no reply as she turned on her heel and left.

* * *

She had cried for what felt like forever.

In truth, it was only about fifteen minutes; maybe a half hour at tops. She had thought it would be so easy, just to give it all up. To suddenly pick up her things and leave. But she had grown with those people… They had been all she had; whether they were jerks or not. That was the main reason she was leaving. Not that Las Vegas held promise of a lovely working environment; but Samantha didn't believe it could get any ruder than Chicago.

Yet things had proved different. What did she have now? Nothing. At least she had given that woman in Las Vegas her file… But what exactly was she chasing? Las Vegas was the second highest crime lab in the country. What were the chances of her getting in? And if she did, who says she is going to like it? She would have quite some time trying to convince her old supervisor to take her back… Probably after she had been replaced. Actually, from what she had heard a couple days ago, he was already looking to replace her.

But that look John had given her… It was as if she really did have a connection to the place. To be honest, she had just been doing her job all those years… But now, in that very moment; what had she done? She had made another mistake, no doubt. Samantha's barely deep but upset thoughts were cast aside at the sound of her phone ringing, buzzing and rattling against the dash of her car. With a sigh she leaned over to pick it up.

* * *

Catherine Willows had to raise a hand, tucking her flying hair behind her ear for the second time that evening. The first had been when she was riding alongside Sarah from a robbery scene. Now she had taken a quick turn from an even quicker pace, opening Gil Grissom's barely cracked office door and inviting herself in. He was found behind his desk, scribbling furiously across a standard evaluation form.

It was after a few minutes of peering at him curiously that Catherine spoke. She was surprised he hadn't seen her already… Although he probably had, and just didn't care to acknowledge her until she spoke. "Hey; Grissom." The man paused after a few moments and looked up at her.

"Yes?"

Three crème folders were instantly laid onto his desk, arranged in a fanned fashion. Each one was labeled with a different name; and each of them were from different parts of the country. As soon as the budget for the crime lab had been raised, Grissom hadn't hesitated to open another investigator position. It seemed like more and more crime was growing lately; and he had an eerie feeling that one of his employees was on the verge of leaving. Who was a mystery to him; but he could never be too careful.

"These are the final applicants from last week's interviews." Catherine explained, resting a hand on her hip. "It took us hours to pick them out." She added, as Grissom merely blinked and retracted the ink portion of his pen.

"What are you implying?"

"That I'd appreciate it if you'd hurry with your decision."

Grissom shrugged and tapped a random folder, in his now usual subtle mocking behavior with her. "Fine, I pick that one." His voice had a hint of sarcasm in it as he watched Catherine's expression grow grimmer. She had sensed that he would say something smart like that; and although she had seen it coming, it still burnt her as any other comment would. She should have been used to this treatment by now…

"You can't just grab one and say 'you're hired'." She pushed the files closer to him. Grissom took a simple glance at them and then back up to Catherine innocently. "You have to _read_ them Gil… C'mon, make this easier for both of us." She was leaving for the day shift soon; but that wouldn't stop her from helping Grissom sort her final affairs. Who knew how it would turn after she left… This was why she had Warrick help her sort through the applications all throughout the past month.

"Well, they're all obviously good candidates. You picked them." Grissom knew his limits. Hidden but fatal glare in Catherine's eyes forced him to pick up the first folder and scan the information. He sighed after a moment, laying it down in its original position and lifting the next. "He seemed a little inexperienced, didn't he? Keep in mind that we're going to have to try and fill some of your space… Not that you can ever be replaced."

"Right." The application was now in Catherine's hands, a slight smirk curling onto her face at Grissom's cover up remark. Her eyes fell onto crucial details as she pointed them out to her former supervisor. "But he's very experienced in blood and blood spatter analysis… That's my specialty, you know that."

A pleased smile formed across Grissom's expression. "Yes, but we need someone to account for you Catherine… I think we can manage without him." He rested the final folder back onto his desk as he looked back up to her. She was fighting for her choices… Just what he expected from her; and what he liked to see. But he could tell she was getting tired of it quickly; by now she didn't care what he did. The second application was in his hand, prompting a skeptical Catherine to take it. "I believe they're the best."

Catherine sighed and closed the file. She would have diffidently put that first man in as a first choice… But this was a good decision. All in all, she was glad he had made it so she wouldn't have to. They each really had their own individual talents that the lab would have valued. But none of the choices would affect Catherine that severely… Just wreck havoc on the team chemistry. "I'll give 'em a call." She finally agreed, flashing him a quick hint of a smile as she turned and exited the room. Grissom watched her the entire time.

* * *

Another hour later and Samantha was still sitting in her car. Her hands were gripping the wheel, and if the car was somehow cranked and could magically work it self; she would be driving. But she wasn't. She was sitting in an empty parking lot on the other side of town; an abandoned barbeque place that he never been bought after the owner had died. That or the family just had never put it up for sale.

It was the exact same place she had been since she had left the Chicago lab and had her little 'break down'. Of course, that doesn't mean that she would crank the car and get prepared to drive; she just could never commit the act itself. And as she sat there, she wondered why. At the decision of putting it off until she began to drive, she got ready to crank the car. Samantha was suddenly stopped by a hand on her car and the door suddenly opening.

"Get out of the car."

Fear struck through her like a lightening bolt. Her already tight grip grew around the steering wheel as she froze. This was just her luck… Getting her car stolen just after she had walked out of her job. It was karma, she knew it. How she had treated everyone… It was coming back on her. Then, just as quickly as she had completed this, she recognized the voice and looked up to see a man staring down at her in a slightly angry and agitated state. The forceful command was repeated.

"I'm not screwing around Samantha, get _out_."

'_Ian…_' Samantha thought to herself as she relaxed her tensed body. He really must be pissed at her to call her by her full first name… But Ian being mad really wasn't saying much. And although she knew such a response wouldn't be tolerated by her co-worker, she proceeded with the same explanation she had given John, spoken simply as she looked back in front of her. "No. I'm leaving."

A glare set into the young investigator's face as he heard her words. "No you're not." He countered, opening the door his full arm's length. He was still bent, staring at her angrily with those light brown eyes of his. But he hadn't started freaking out… Yet. "You're staying here."

"No I'm not!"

A frustrated snort left Ian as he stood for a moment and shook her head like she was stupid. He leaned his head slightly closer to her as he spoke the grave words that he knew would trump anything she had to say. Well, she _was_ the one dragging this on and on… "You didn't get the job Sam."

"What?" Samantha turned her head to look at him, her eyes wide with slight disbelief. This was what she had everything riding on… And even though she knew not to do such risky mess, she did. And it turned on her. She calmed down after a moment and shook her head with a light laugh. "That was good Bosco… But how would you know?"

A quick and smart reply was all Ian could manage. "Because John applied for the same position." He explained to her in an almost matter-of-fact tone. Each word made Samantha feel sicker and sicker as he continued to prove to her he was correct.

"And guess what? _He's_ the one who got it."

* * *

**So… What'd you think? Leave me a review, ok? Tell me what you liked and what I can work on! And I wouldn't mind some ideas for the future. Thanks you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Thanks to all of you who read the first chapter! It's only been published for about a half hour now, so I don't have any reviews, but BIG thanks to you guys who review! I love it. Help me to help you. A happy reader makes a happy writer! At least that's how I am. Anyways, on with the story, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the show's characters. I own Sam, John, Ian, etc.**

* * *

"Dammit."

Ian's hands hit the steering wheel out of frustration. Samantha merely closed her eyes, turning to her passenger side window to avoid his gaze. This was her fault, after all. For one thing, she should have never taken such a chance with her job. What would she do if there was no way she could return to the Chicago lab? Of course, her supervisor didn't know about the incident, and probably wouldn't. But if she would have lost her position, then she wouldn't have any income, and so on… And for another, she needed guts. Constantly cutting and restarting her car's ignition had sucked out the remainder of her car's battery. Now Ian was forced to drive her home.

And now there was traffic. Samantha knew that Ian had taken enough of her already… But he was stuck with her now. At least for another hour or two. After a few moments of silence, Sam turned slightly and glanced at him. His attractive features were in an irritated pose, a serious expression as they always were. Yet now it was more so than usual, with his eyebrows knit together as he leaned back casually and rested an arm on his driver's side armrest.

"Bosco?"

It was determined to be a mystery to him; but Samantha and Triston had always explained his nickname somewhere along the lines of a famous character and Ian's own last name. It was another moment before the man's attention turned to his co-worker. Well, he really didn't have much else to turn his attention to… Whoever called moving an inch every five minutes driving has serious mental issues. His emotions had calmed slightly, now that he knew there was no other way to go but through the difficult chaos. "What?" He asked, turning his eyes back onto the chrome bumper that was oh so close to his precious vehicle.

"Do you just hate me?"

Ian shook his head and rolled his eyes. Was she seriously asking that question? But it was a typical Samantha thing, and he had nothing better to do. But if this whole thing drug on, talking about how pitiful she was and how her life sucked… "I chased you all the damned way out here… You know I wouldn't do that for just anybody."

"Unless you were crazy." Samantha added, ignoring his last comment. He had been through a lot of stress, coming out here and having to track her down. It pleased her that she got that much out of the man. It seemed that lately he had been closing off to people… More so than his usual separated self. A clever and teasing smile formed on the other man's face.

"Well Sam, I hear your insanity is contagious."

* * *

Kerianna Acers sat at the table, making florescent dots around a semen stain in a sheet. She was hoping it would match a suspect from a rape and murder case… Another quick one to go in the books. Every case was another step closer to moving up to a level three investigator; with only another thirty or so to go. Keri couldn't wait… Until then her supervisor, Julius Wright, would give her no chance on a solo case. That was just how he was.

A manila folder was laid open on the other side of the desk, being read by her partner on the case. Silence filled the air like an opened jar under water. Neither one had spoken for quite some time; but both seemed to prefer it that way. Unless there was a break through in the case, they seemed to flourish in the other's quiet presence. They were the only two people in the lab who didn't demand conversation when they were around someone. They would rather chat with their own thoughts.

"Wow…" Triston looked down at his silver watch, wiping his forehead after a moment. It had been such an extremely long day, and it seemed like each second had taken an eternity. Finally it was over. Maybe tomorrow there would be a little more action than the way that day had drug along… Knowing the people around him and knowing his job, the chances of that were high. "Finally. Time to go home." He sighed with relief and stretched out his arms, arching his back. An amused look appeared on Keri's features.

The two had been working together a lot lately. It was probably due to the fact that Julius noticed how well they fit as a team. Cases seemed to be cut down by at least a quarter of the normal amount of time they took, maybe even a half or two. Or maybe it was just due to the fact that John and Bosco always had to save Samantha from one of her frequent break downs. More so John; but now that he was leaving, Samantha really didn't have anyone… If anyone was going to get fired, she would go first. And they all knew it.

"Alright, slow down big boy… Let me drop this off by Lea's and let her get started on it."

Triston leaned back, intertwining his fingers and resting them on the back of his head. It wasn't too hard of a job for Keri… She could handle walking twenty-five feet and talking to a woman. A woman that she despised; but that was life. You're not going to like everyone you meet. He was only preparing her for her future when she became a level three… Yet Wright would give birth to a cow if he ever heard of how much freedom Triston really gave Keri. But the girl was tough; she could take care of herself, right?

* * *

"Be _careful_." Ian commanded Samantha one last time as he began to walk away from the door of her apartment. She looked at him innocently through a foot-wide opening; and although she had agitated him the entire drive to her home, it seemed as if his anger had finally begun to wear off. It was just too entertaining for Samantha to not pick and tease him… "I didn't waste half my day driving you around for nothing."

A soft smile spread across Samantha's lips. "Thanks Bosco."

The man merely shook his head and lazily tossed his hand in the air, as if shooing away a fly after it became tiring. Pretty soon he'd just learn to ignore the fly. Immature little bug… "I'll see you tomorrow O'Brien." Those were his final words, barely spat over his shoulder as he made his way down the stairs. Samantha shut the door and proceeded to engage her many locks; five, which she believed kept her safe at night. But she knew that if anyone really wanted to get in, they would find a way.

Samantha sighed as the familiar clinging of keys landing in a large bowl echoed through the room. It was the closest shelf to the door, and Sam kept them there so she wouldn't lose them in her struggle to get ready in the mornings. She collapsed on the soft, worn couch and drew a blanket over herself. It had been such a long, surprising day… She knew it would be only a matter of minutes before the reality of everything that happened really hit her.

And she was right.

Sam had sat in that car, staring at her windshield in disbelief. She knew Ian was right; now matter how much she didn't want to think so. She knew it. Besides, he wouldn't lie to her during such an important few minutes. He'd use the truth to knock her off her feet and feel like the idiot she was. And he did. He told her about John, and how he had to leave already because he was starting the day after next; a Wednesday. How he was going to tell her not to go because it was a waste of her time. Or at least those were the words Ian had used. But she could pretty much figure out the whole situation; and it sucked.

Now she was just going to lay there, rolling over every few minutes and feeling sorry for herself. After a few moments of doing so she realized she had to stop. Either get up; or go to sleep. This was just the thing that was going around the office… How she milked every little thing and was always stuck inside her own self pity. She wasn't going to let that get to her; she wasn't going to let them define her. She was going to prove those stupid little office gossipers wrong.

* * *

"Hey, I heard John got a transfer." Lea Bradford, one of the lab techs, opened up the lounge refrigerator and peered inside. There was nothing of value today… A soggy peanut butter sandwich, probably Triston's from a week before; and a bottle of what looked like was once grape juice. This was the only time Samantha would ever be glad there was nothing to eat… She was always able to find joy in Lea's unhappiness. A sigh came from across the room in reply.

Keri had entered the room just after a depressed Samantha, some ten minutes before. She could afford more breaks tonight… They were _so_ close to completing the case, it killed her to think about it. Just a couple of loose ends that didn't want to come together, and it was frustrating. Knowing Keri, she would get stressed out and end up telling someone off. That was the point of view that Triston had given Julius when they requested another hour's worth of breaks. It took some time, but they won him over. Or he just got tired of it.

"Yeah, there's some new guy coming in from Montana… It's like all the labs have made a deal to trade out their best CSIs."

'_I know_.' Samantha thought to herself as she took a sip of her tea from the brown and white Styrofoam cup. She was moving sluggishly that day, as a result from the lack of sleep the night before. All she could think about were John's eyes, wondering what he was thinking. How stupid she was. How she hadn't realized what was right in front of her… But what had been in front of her? She didn't even know. But things were certainly different now, she knew that.

"It's really kind of sad," Lea continued as she poured herself some coffee from the lounge's machine. It was done in a matter of seconds. Only the best for them; at least that's how they tried to think of it; but most of the items in the lounge were pure junk. "He was always such a nice guy to me."

"Yeah." Samantha subconsciously agreed with the woman as she stared out of the glass walls surrounding them. The halls were busy with people, doing their jobs and socializing with their co-workers. There were blinds that were usually partially closed so the investigators could have privacy on their breaks; but lately all of them had been opened. Just another reminder why this place was becoming so cold and empty… Samantha shook her head. She couldn't think that way anymore. She couldn't.

Just as quickly as the distant conversation had started, it faded. There was stillness for only a few moments as Samantha willed something to happen. To her slight disappointment Ian opened the door and quickly poked his head inside. There was a strong sense of urgency in his voice, and she could have sworn she heard some excitement. "Sam."

"Bosco."

He ignored the brainless nickname this time. To be honest, it was starting to stick to him. But he would never admit that in front of the people who had so quickly decided to use it. Besides, they only did it to annoy him. If he stopped, then they would too. "Let's go, we've got a 4-20 up in Algatto."

"Huh?" Samantha raised her head slowly, blinking for a moment. Algatto? That was unfamiliar territory….

"Algatto. It's the development they've just started building in the boondocks." Lea informed her matter-of-factly, as if she were a human encyclopedia. The boondocks? So this was an upscale murder; yet maybe it was someone trying to fake it as a rich murderer. Lea sat over beside the coffee machine as Samantha thought to herself, looking at the blonde with an amused look on her face. As if Lea was the smartest thing in the world… She was; miss perfect. From what Samantha heard, she had a few guys from the night shift chasing her… And the night shift men were not bad looking. Samantha hated the competition.

Ian didn't notice the tension in the room as he began to leave without her. He wasn't going to waste another minute. "Wright put you on the case." He began to shut the door, giving her one last you'd-better-hurry-your-ass-up look before turning around. Samantha could have sworn she heard him muttering something about their boss being unintelligent… And that was cleaning his language a bit. But then again, he had been speaking under his breath, like any smart but short tempered man would. Yet again, he was a crime scene investigator.

Samantha could have sworn she saw Lea look him up and down as he walked away.

* * *

**Ok, I know it was kind of short, but I plan on making the next chapter longer… And hopefully I'll get some reviews! If you read this, please leave me one, ok? That way I know I have someone out there to please!**


End file.
